Podsumowanie Numer 2 Świry nie do zniesienia.
Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 13 Blainely : '''Mam dla was wspaniałą wiadomość ! Dzisiaj bowiem jedno z nas i jedne z byłych uczestników trafi do Centrum. '''Josh : Chris daje szansę na zabawę w show i z chęcią oddam to Blainely ! Blainely : Nie tak było umówione. Josh : A na co ty liczysz ? Blainely : Przekonajmy się ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Studio '''Geoff ; Witam was moi drodzy zawodnicy , ponieważ w show odbędzie się losowanie szczęśliwców którzy wrócą do gry , to dodatkowo wy przegrani będziecie mogli wskazać osobę do odstrzały , przywitajmy jednak naszych szczęśliwców ! Harold : Bez Brigette , to nie jest tak samo. Katie : '''Zgadzam się , Lindsay i Tyler , to też porażka była. '''Geoff : '''Wiem , może jednak powinienem ją tutaj ściągnąć… '''Eva : A co mnie to . Noah : Wiemy , ze ciebie nic nie interesuje . Cortney : 'Ale mnie interesuje ! Dawać mi tutaj to do losowania ! ''Wszyscy zaczynają się przekomarzać na loży przegranych. 'Geoff : '''W międzyczasie , przedstawiam wam naszego pierwszego gościa. Jest maniakiem Gwiezdnych wojen , ma tysiące krost na swojej twarzy i nie ma przyjaciół – Darth ! ''Darth wchodzi i macha do ludzi , ale przewraca się o pelerynę.. '''Darth : Ups , moje okulary.. Alejandro ; 'I jak on mógł tak późno odpaść . '''Bobbie : '''Można szybciej , muszę prowadzić sezon . A'lejandro : '''Jaki niby . '''Bobbie : '''Szukanie nie boli . Zobacz w Internecie. '''Geoff : Może , teraz porozmawiamy na temat Dartha ? Siada spokojnie na fotel , a przegrani dalej się przekomarzają. Geoff : '''Więc , jak tam w Centrum . Widzę ,że przystawiałeś się do Bridge ! '''Darth : O tym pogadaj ze swoim innym gościem . Jestem urokliwy i wiem ,że dziewczyny lecą na mój hełm . Cortney ; '''Jesteś żałosny , Hahaha ! '''Geoff : Nie przejmuj się nią i skoro tak mówisz.. Darth : Jesteś wyjątkowo spokojny.. ooo Spogląda na pięść Geoffa, którą mocno ściska . Geoff : Nie będę czekał … Jonesy i Nikki oraz reszta niech wejdzie !!! I'zzy : '''Wuhuu , wszyscy razem podpalmy ten budynek ! '''Alexis :' Zabierzcie jej to ! Izzy ; 'Łykaj kawę ! ''Izzy wpycha do jej ust kawę . Alexis wstaje zawiązuje opaskę , rysuje kreski na policzku i chwyta za pochodnie . '''Alexis : '''Podpalmy to wspólniczko ! '''Bobbie : '''One zgłupiały ! '''Heather : Ogarnijcie je ! Alejandro ; 'O , więc ty odpadłaś . Niemiło cię widzieć. '''Heather : '''Kretynie , nie mam czasu , zabierzcie im ten .. '''Izzy : '''Odpalamy ! ''Nagle wstrzeliwuje się kula , która płoszy widownię . '''Geoff : Nie no jak w tych warunkach .. Jonesy : Ty jesteś chłopakiem Brigette ? Geoff racja ? Geoff : Zabierać mi się z drogi , uduszę cię gołymi rękoma. Wracamy zaraz po przerwie . Bobbie : Tak leć , a właśnie zapraszam do mojego show , Przetrwaj lub zgiń. Jeśli nudzi was oglądanie togo sezonu to mam znacznie lepsze oferty. Chwilę później. Blainely : '''Co tutaj się stało !!!! '''Cortney : '''Zbzikowali wszyscy i niestety studio spłonęło. '''Beth : '''Nikt nie jest ranny , a one już się uspokoiły. '''Josh : Jako ,że moi drodzy zawodnicy , nie umiecie się uporać z takimi małymi problemami , nie wraca nikt do show z wyjątkiem Cortney ! Blainely : Ale losowanie ! Geoff : 'Jakie losowanie , ty wchodzisz zamiast jednej osoby . Już wszystko załatwione ! Zresztą widzowie cię tam chcą ! '''Nikki : '''A ty , nie ruszaj go więcej ! ''Nikki uderza Geoffa w twarz. '''Wyatt ; '''Jonesy , Nikki świetnie was widzieć . '''Nikki : '''I ciebie też Wyatt . '''Jonesy : Nikki .. Nikki : '''Nie odzywaj się do mnie. '''Wyatt ; '''Znowu to zrobiłeś . Kiedy ty się nauczysz.. '''Nikki : '''Znowu .. '''Jonesy : '''Wyatt .. Miałeś nie mówić . '''Nikki : '''O czym ? '''Eva ; '''Dokop im siostro. '''Nikki ; '''Tak zasługują na to . '''Geoff : '''Zanim zaczniecie bójkę , opowiedzcie , kto nie zasługuje na to ,żeby być dalej w programie ! '''Nikki : Brigette ! Jonesy : Myślę ,że Tricia .. Wyatt : '''No co ty , Kristen .. '''Eva : '''Lindsay , nie powinna tam być ! '''Cortney : Ja popieram ! Harold ; Ja Owen , Beth , LeShawna , Sierra , Camilie , Cody , Noah i Alexis zgadzamy się ,żeby wróciła Brigette . Heather : Też tak uważam . Ona tylko ogarnie to zoo . Alejandro : Niestety się z tobą zgadzam. Geoff : 'Nieważne , więc Brigette wraca do domy ! Zobaczmy to przez ten spopielony ekran. ''Josh , podchodzi i lekko czyści ekran , a Geoff włącza. '''Chris : Nie wiem , co tam się dzieje , ale nowego studia nie opłacę. Brigette : '''Jak mogłeś Geoff ! '''Geoff : '''Porozmawiamy później .. '''Chris : Wysyła ją wam w atomowo rakietowym stylu ! Chris pociąga za wajchę i wagonik z Brigette na pokładzie , lecz zamiast wpaść w śnieg odlatuje w dal.. '''Chris : '''I jak dalej potoczą się losy uczestników. I co powiedzą na to Klienci i jak Cortney i Blainely , to tylko w następnym odcinku . Centrum Totalnej Porażki . Aha właśnie , Cortney jesteś w Blondyneczkach a ty Blainely i Klientach . Kategoria:Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki